memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Stargazer
Date of Cardassian wars involvement Any chance we can narrow the date on the Cardassian Wars info? Jaf 13:40, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Not from canon sources. All we have is Picard's one line about it. It implies the Stargazer was subsequently assigned somewhere away from the Cardassian front, but doesn't narrow down when the incident took place. A noncanon source, the novel The Art of the Impossible, puts it in 2343. --Emperorkalan 21:28, 4 April 2006 (UTC) Battle of Maxia *''This event was called the "Battle of Maxia" by the Ferengi.'' Was it, really? Bok is hardly a representative sample among Ferengi. Was this name used by others? :For what's it worth, Starfleet also called it "Battle of Maxia" on Picard's Grankite Order of Tactics certificate as seen in Picard's family album. -- 00:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Court martial offense? Isn't the loss of a ship a court-martiable offense, instead of the abandonment? I think Measure of a Man says that a court-martial is standard procedure when a ship is lost. :Indeed it does. I will fix it. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:06, 9 July 2006 (UTC) Planetary debris Greetings, This is my first comment on Memory-Alpha, so I apologize if I am doing something incorrectly. Now, on to the pertinent question. The line about the Stargazer reacuing a planet from stellar debris with the help of three other ships seems to be entirely based upon the PC/Xbox 360 game "Star Trek Legacy", which is of course, not canon. Granted, the fact that the Stargazer at some time did save a planet is canon, but the details of the matter are unknown. All that is known from canon is in the episode "Tapestry", where Q notes that Picard took control of the bridge when the captain died. Given that, it is my opinion that the other information should not be implied ot be canon, since it appears that the details come only from a video game. Live long and prosper, --Rogue Vulcan 21:33, 16 January 2007 (UTC)Rogue Vulcan :Greetings! I looked at the recent edits and found that that note was added by an anon back in December. Your claim seems valid, so I made the necessary adjustments. Thanks :) - Enzo Aquarius 21:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::Made shortly after the release of Legacy, if I might note. Thanks again Rogue Vulcan. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:39, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Sidebar has multiple status/datestatus info Templates don't support this. If there are multiple status, then it should be in a different template with multiple template calls. Something like: If we want to do something like that, elsewise it should be just the most recent status. --bp 11:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I thought the template page says it should only list the most recent status, seems like a quick wording fix there may be called for. - 11:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No, not another thing to make the template more complicated, please. Let's just remove the duplicate entry here! -- Cid Highwind 11:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, now that I think about it, USS Defiant (NCC-1764) has two status' though that is very much a special case. - 11:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ... And its a hack of the parameters. Status has the datastatus of the first update included in it. --bp 00:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC)